Bite of Love
by Mussofan04
Summary: Mitchie and Shane have been dating for six months and want to take their relationship to the next level. He is a vampire and she assured him a bite would pleasure her in a positive way. He agrees so does he give her his bite of love? Rated M for a reason


**A/N: Before you read the story this is an M rated story with a sexual subject. Read at your own choice. **

**Bite of Love**

My name is Mitchie Torres, I'm 18 and I am currently sitting in my room. I am sitting up on my bed staring out my window smiling. It was a beautiful summer day. It was currently the month of July which I always loved. The trees were fully bloomed and the sun was out almost every day. That was somewhat hard but I will explain that later. July held Independence Day which was always fun. The best part about July this year was that it is my 6 month anniversary with my amazing, brooding, mysterious boyfriend that is the worst but also best thing that has ever happened to me, literally.

His name is Shane and he is the most amazing man I have ever known. He is sweet and cares so much and we are open about almost everything with each other. He was fairly tall with amazing white skin that was breath taking. He had dark hair and amazing golden brown eyes that at some times can be dark, but they were mostly gorgeous. There had always been something odd about him when he started school. He was mysterious and didn't do anything with anyone it was really weird but it drove me to want to know more about him and to meet him and he was devilishly handsome in every single way possible. We had met in one class and thankfully got assigned a project together so we started hanging out and things went from there.

There was an obvious growing attraction but he tried fighting it and I didn't know why. I was taking matters into my own hands and I wanted to be with him so bad, like even just one date anything but he wouldn't do anything. One day we were working on a project in the library in a corner and it was after school and there wasn't really anyone else there. It was a gorgeous day though so I figured that was the reason. Who would want to be stuck in a stuffy library studying then outside, where you could study as well? Well Shane did, but I will get to why in a second.

Anyway I just went for it and pressed my lips to his in a fiery kiss which he returned which I didn't expect but it got pretty heated. I ended up on his chair straddling him kissing him feverishly running my hand through his hair. His arms wrapping around me his hands cool on my warm neck. I soon felt his lips tense against mine and he sucked on my bottom lip then I jumped back when he bit it and it drew blood.

I felt so stupid until he started sucking on it drinking my blood I was completely disgusted and pulled back to see his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and there was some emotion in them I couldn't read. He turned his face and I was confused. He turned back towards me and his mouth was in some sort of a smile and I saw a small tinge of blood on his eye tooth, but it wasn't a tooth it was a real life fang, or was I just reading way to much vampire novels lately. I went to get off his lap and he grabbed my wrist.

He told me to calm down… and I was so scared I didn't know what was happening. I told him to let me go that I would report him for harassment. I called him a sick vampire wanna be. I didn't know what was happening. My heart was beating a million miles per hour. He had drunk my blood from my lip. He stared at me and his eyes were black but soft and I was confused.

I was shaking and he told me to stop. Questions were flooding my mind and my blood was rushing to my face. His cold hands wrapped around my warm skin sent terrifying chills down my spine. That day was one I would never forget because I found out so much.

He looked at me and smiled pulling his lips back showing sharp fangs and my breath caught in my throat. I stuttered my words and my head started spinning. This was a dream I mean there was no such thing as vampires, was there? I was not in some supernatural freak world I mean this was too much. As much as I wanted to deny it I couldn't he had fangs, he drank my blood, he had so many characteristics. I read enough books I knew it was true. The guy I knew I couldn't stand to be away from, had this enormous attraction to, was a blood sucking, real life vampire.

We had just that there staring at each other until I started breathing normal again. He let me go after I promised I wouldn't run and that I would listen to him talk. I nodded and got off his lap going to my own chair. It was 6:00 when the librarian finally told us to leave.

We had kept talking for a long time and he explained many things. His whole family were vampires and they did everything they could do blend in, and they definitely did. Sure they were slightly pale but not too pale. Living in Anaheim a lot of people were tanned but some who were unfortunate like me who burn, or just stay white. It wasn't something alarming since they moved from Colorado.

I had so many questions as well. He only drank human blood that was stolen from a blood bank, but they did it only once a month and only took the least amount for them to survive. He would also drink from animals. I was still comfortable around him and it helped that he had learned to survive for a week without feeding if he must. That was comforting. I found out he was able to stay in the sun but it wasn't the healthiest thing. He could be outside for a few minutes or just walking into school has no affect. If he was out for a long amount of time it would drain him of energy and he would get weak. I was slightly upset he didn't sparkle but then again he wouldn't be able to live here and he would currently not be my boyfriend for 6 months today. We had started going out January 16th, so if you haven't done the math it is now July 16th.

I still sit on my bed staring out into the sun. I was glad we could go for some walks in the sun shine, they weren't long but it was still nice and enjoyable. I also walked to school every day I could so I enjoyed the sun since I spent a lot of my time inside with him. I found a new found love of dancing and kissing in the rain though so when it was cloudy or raining we would go outside.

I smile sighing leaning against my headboard. I was excited but nervous about tonight. It was our 6 months and my parents were out of town. Shane was coming over and we were taking our relationship to the next level. I always felt amazing with his cold skin against mine. The farthest we have been was topless with each other. I mean I don't think we could get much farther I mean they were vampires, not really alive. I don't think they had enough blood flow to have a hard on, there for they could not have sex, but honestly I had no idea. I wanted an orgasm from him so bad but not really a normal one I almost felt sick thinking about it but I wanted to bring it up with him. He was hesitant but agreed when I brought it up two weeks ago.

We were sitting in his living room watching a movie alone cuddling like we always did under a warm blanket. His hands were running along my bare stomach and I decided it was the best time I could get to ask him about it. I close my eyes remembering it like it was happening all over again.

_I let out a soft moan as he slips his hands up my shirt rubbing my soft stomach kissing my cheek softly. We were watching a movie but not really paying attention. He clearly noticed something was on my mind. As he kept running small circles along my stomach he decided to ask._

"_Babe is something bothering you" He said _

"_Not really just thinking about our 6 months" I said_

"_Yeah it's been an amazing 6 months. I am really excited about celebrating with you. What about it?"_

"_I was thinking we could maybe bring our relationship to the next level" I said_

"_In what way" he said kind of nervous_

"_Don't worry nothing too physical, just a little more. I always feel tingly with your touch, like an orgasm starting in my body. It never happens and I was wondering if we could get there, if you would give me one" I asked feeling ridiculous having to ask and he looked at me. _

"_Babe I don't know if I should I mean" He said fumbling his words not sure on what to exactly say_

"_Babe I don't want you to use your fingers, tongue or your penis" I said softly and he was feeling uncomfortable_

"_Babe, there really isn't anything else to use" he said_

_I turned to him seriously. I felt bad I was making him so uncomfortable that was the last thing I wanted. "Sorry to make you uncomfortable but there is another thing you can use, that most can't" I said and he looked at me confused then his eyes went wide._

"_Mitchie that is dangerous" He said_

_I run my thumb along his lips then softly kiss him "I trust you" I whisper against his lips_

"_But how will that I mean…" he said_

"_With just a kiss my body starts tingling trust me love, it will drive me insane, and I trust you, you won't hurt me" I said and he looked at me_

"_I don't know babe human blood is really tempting"_

"_You control your hunger and you feed when you have to, please that is all I ask, if something goes wrong, there is always another option" I said and he shook his head_

"_Definitely not, I am not turning you, I promised to myself I would never turn anyone" he said_

"_Okay sorry but love I want this, please just once. I love you but sometimes I need a release and this would I think be the most satisfying for both of us" I said and I knew he knew I was right_

"_If you were with someone else…" He said_

"_Don't say that I love you and only you. There are some things I could experience but I don't care you are the best I could ask for. Please just this one time." I said and he knew I loved him_

"_I don't want to lose you so okay I will" He said "But I will feed that day, so it's less tempting" He said kissing my lips once_

"_Thank you" I said kissing him leaning against him._

I come out of the flashback all tingly remembering the make-out session we had after that. Our make-outs can get pretty hot and heavy. Usually now we both end up shirtless. He trails kisses along my neck and down around my chest. He leaves some marks along those areas. He if very careful and it amazed me the amount of control he had to not feed, but it made me more comfortable too. I did all I could to let him enjoy it but I could never tell. I mean he moaned once in a while well I left marks on his chest and kissed a couple soft spots on his neck but being a vampire I never felt him grow hard, it was slightly discouraging but no matter what, my heart beats for him, and I know nothing would change that.

I hear the front door close then I go over to my window seeing my parent's car leave the laneway. They were going out of town and they did trust me. They have met Shane and they know we don't rush things. They told me that they believe me when I say we won't have sex because well we can't obviously, well I don't think we can. I believe I was correct on that. They said that if I really needed to they had protection in their bathroom which was something I didn't need to exactly know but whatever. I know Shane was worried I would die a virgin he even expressed that to me if we ended up together but honestly I wasn't one.

That might sound wrong I know but just it happened the week after my 18th birthday. 2 Weeks before I met Shane. I mean I had a boyfriend then, who I had lost it too. We broke up the second week back to school which I was fine with I was already interested in what Shane was all about, not that it happened until January but it still happened. I mean I wasn't really missing anything, sure I get horny but I know Shane would try to help and also I could if I really had to.

I look at the clock seeing I had slept in and lost track of time as I thought about a few things, trying my best to control my feelings even though my body is all tingly. It is now 11:30 my parents got out late so they would be driving a lot before calling, which was good I didn't want to be in middle of the orgasm Shane would be producing tonight when they called, that would be bad and it would totally mess it up. I trusted him fully, but in my back of my mind I was still a little nervous if he lost control, but I didn't want to think about that.

I smiled and started to clean my room. Sure it wasn't sex or anything but I wanted it romantic so it would make both of us relaxed. I think he was almost excited as well, but I knew we both had alternate feelings but I was sure this is what I wanted. I smiled finishing my room an hour later and changed my sheets to clean ones. I felt almost idiotic but we had said he was going to sleep over after everything. I mean we had slept beside each other before, so it would be fine and less sexual tension on my behalf.

Around 1:00 I went downstairs and had a quick bite to eat then finished cleaning the kitchen after the mess I made. I was already excited and he wasn't coming until 5:30. It would almost be dark around that time, so the sun wouldn't wear him out. I just wanted to hear his voice right now but he was feeding today so his hunger wouldn't for sure take over. I was just happy he was willing to try this for me. Even though I don't know if I could last much longer, the feeling between my legs has been getting more intense this whole day and I know I would need a release as soon as I could. I mean I could easily produce one myself but I wanted to be so needy for Shane, because I knew somehow this would be an orgasm I would never forget, unlike all the others produced by myself or others.

I shook the thought out of my head and made my way upstairs to my bathroom. I wanted to look nice for tonight. We were first going to have dinner, well sort of he was going to sit there and watch me eat but he said it would still be romantic. I was not making a lot of food for sure. After our "dinner" type thing we would go to my room make-out then finally he would give me an orgasm. Okay seriously I need to stop thinking about that, if I over think about it I will back out and I don't want to do that, not now.

I stepped into the shower washing up my body and my hair. I smiled using my raspberry shampoo, one he loved the smell love. I loved when he would hug me and just take in my scent. I also thought vampires would be rough at the touch but he was so gentle and very well controlled. I smiled rinsing my hair of my conditioner thinking about Shane. I loved him and would forever. I didn't care if I would get older as he didn't it was just the way it would be. Well I didn't care at this point in my life anyway.

I stepped out wrapping a towel around my body and one around my hair making my way to the closet. I smiled looking for something nice to wear. I went over to my mirror and brushed my hair out after drying it out. I left my hair down and wavy. I didn't have to dress up I just wanted to look nice, maybe making this slightly romantic.

I skipped the make-up as I would be sleeping later and I probably wouldn't want to get off the bed to wash my face. I grabbed a towel and cloth form my closet to have by my pillow just so no blood, would get on the bed and a cloth that Shane would probably wet with water. He said if I placed it where he bit it would stop the blood and help the healing process. I was only in panties and a tank top when my phone notified me I had a text message

I smiled lifting it up to a new message from Shane.

_Hey love, really excited about tonight, I love you and will see you in a bit, with a bite of love, Shane xo_

I smiled quickly responding saying I was excited as well. I laughed at how he said with a bite of love. I don't know why but we always said when he bit me tonight it would be a bite of love so he would put that at random moments but in this text message it worked. I shivered all over in anticipation and walked back over to my closet deciding on what to wear. I wanted to look sexy but not slutty.

I was almost at the point of screaming when I remembered the shopping I did the other day. I walked down the hall and opened the door to the Laundry closet. I had done laundry slightly late last night hanging up my delicate articles of clothing my parents didn't need to see. I got everything into a basket and went back to my room. I slipped on a pair of pyjamas pants I found as I started putting clothes away waiting until I came across what I knew I would be wearing tonight.

It was finally the last thing I pulled out of the basket. It was a soft purple night gown I bought at Victoria secret the other day. I smiled stripping off my clothes and slipping on a matching pair of panties. I slipped the night gown over my body. My breasts stayed in place even without a bra. I smiled doing a twirl in front of my mirror. It wasn't really an innocent night gown that I would just wear any day though. It had spaghetti straps and it was silk. Just below my breasts the fabric was lace showing my stomach. It was lace all the way down to my knees where it ended. I just wanted to look sexy for him and what made woman look sexier than lingerie, not much.

I smiled sitting on my bed drawing in my sketch book. I didn't draw a lot but just doodles really to pass the time. I smiled listening to music as the sun shone through my windows. It was about 4:30 when my stomach growled. I put my sketch book away and turned off my music. I decided that if I ate now I wouldn't have to wait to be with Shane. I smiled walking downstairs. I made a sandwich and some soup and ate it. It was just about 5:30 when I finished doing the dishes. I smiled knowing he would be here any minute.

I ran upstairs and placed two candles on my bed side tables and lit them with only a small lamp on. I smiled looking in the mirror quickly brushing my hair out again. I just finished brushing my teeth when I heard the doorbell ring. I smiled running down the stairs, he was here and it was going to happen. I smiled pulling the door open but standing behind it so he didn't see me right away.

"Hey love" He said smiling his smile and kissing me quick walking in and I smiled as I closed the door leaning against it as he removed his jacket. His muscles visible through the cloth of his shirt and I smiled knowing he was about to turn around.

"So are you eating first" He said and turned around. I smiled at him as I watched his eyes travel down my body and then go wide. His eyes were a dark brown I could tell some of it was lust. That was because before I could say anything he was holding my arms above my head against the door kissing me feverishly. Usually where his hands touched my body it would be cold but all I could feel was heat radiating all over my body at this point.

I instantly pull myself up wrapping my legs around his waist. My lips never left his. "Nope you are first" I whisper pulling back for a little breath it was only 5 seconds until his lips were once again upon mine.

Soon he placed his hands on my behind to hold me up as he walked to the stairs heading to my room. His cold finger tips through the lace were barely noticeable. My body felt like it was literally on fire. He kept kissing me and I pulled apart for 2 seconds to remove his shirt and his lips attacked mine once again.

I have been turned on before but this was unbelievable. I didn't know someone this cold could make me feel so turned on and so hot before we even hit the bed. Not going to complain though I could get used to just that. It was very pleasurable all on its own.

We got to my room and I let my feet touch the ground as we staggered backward to my bed. The room was dark with just the candles, it was romantic but all I could focus on was the amazing body pressed against mine. I felt his hands trail up my body as he brings my dress with it. So He removed his lips from mine attacking my neck with kisses as the dress falls to the floor forgotten.

He lays me on the bed crawling over me kissing me his feet on the bed on the outside of my legs holding him up as his masculine hands fondle my breasts as I moan in pleasure. I don't know about you but having a guy strong enough to do that it much easier than only have one hand available. His hands were heavenly. I moan in a response as his hands pull at my hardened nipples. God he might not be able to have sex but he knew how to please a woman with just her breasts.

He starts kissing and teasing my breasts now with his lips moans constantly leaving mine. My god was he ever talented in this department. Why have we never done this before? I run my hands down his muscular back going to his hips. I move my hand around between us undoing his jeans and slipping them down. He kicks them off and I love the feeling of our legs tangling together.

Soon his lips are back on mine his hand running along my inner thighs. I thought he was bringing me to an orgasm by biting me but he definitely knew how to please a woman without that. If he thought that would substitute though he was wrong I still wanted him to bite me. I gasped throwing my head back a little as his finger slipped under my panties feeling my warmth seeping into my panties already. I soon felt his lips trail down to my navel is one finger still spreading my juices along my center that was begging for attention.

"More" I moan as I thrust my hips towards his finger. Couldn't he just slip it in already? I was so turned on, so horny and just as the thought left my mind his finger slipped inside me causing a gasp. I soon feel his lips kiss the line of my under wear as I watch as he takes it in his mouth pulling it down. He removes his hand but replaces it fast as he continues pulling down my panties with his teeth.

His finger it pulsing in and out of me and as he adds another, a long gasp escapes my mouth. I was getting there but there was still more I wanted. He starts kissing up my one thigh closer to my core just to switch sides kissing up my other leg and thigh. His fingers still pulsing into me and I moan louder when I feel his hot breath on my begging clit. God I wanted more.

"Please Shane, please" I moan begging for more. I knew what he was doing and especially what he was doing to me as I thrust my hips forward. This was his plan he wanted me squirming under him. Soon I feel his lips kissing my core and I love it. I let my hand run through his hair my toes now pointed. He was getting me there. I feel his tongue slip from his lips and lick my clit as I moan.

He kept repeating that motion at different speeds. My breathing was increased my walls clenching an orgasm coming upon me fast. I was going to cum and he knew very well I was going too. I felt his tongue tease my clit faster in a circle as his fingers pick up the pace.

"SHANE! OH GOD SHANE I'M CUMING" I scream as my walls tighten around him and I feel my juices spill onto his fingers and I feel his tongue licking my clit still and I knew he tasted my juices.

I breathe heavily as I feel his lips kissing up my body. My chest was rising and falling quickly with the speed of my heart beat I was still very turned on and not completely satisfied yet. I caught his eyes which seemed filled with lust and he kissed me. I kissed back feverishly my hand scratching against his bare back. I still couldn't help but feel his fingers still pulsing into me at a slow steady pace.

"Ready?" I feel him breathe against my lips as he kissed down my jaw until he was kissing down my neck. He finally stopped sucking on a spot that made me make a small moan. I felt his one hand tilt my head a little. His fingers pulsing inside of me and his lips gently kissing my neck I was already beginning to get close now.

"Ready" I said and I smile as his one hand cupped my neck tilting my head my eyes facing away from where his lips were. I felt his teeth run along the spot. Soon I felt it being pierced and squealed in pain as his fangs sunk into my flesh. It hurt so much, I didn't know if I could last. He soon started sucking very slowly though. Taking breaks. He was definitely in control of his hunger.

My body was humming with pleasure once he started drinking my blood little by little. My body was squirming under his, it felt amazing. I arched my body so my hips were to his hand wanting him to pulse quicker and he got the message and continued to do so.

"Sha…Shane" I manage to moan out. It felt amazing. My hands were running along his back and every time he would take a little blood my nails would dig in. It hurt but at the same time the pleasure was taking over, it was controlling my body.

It was amazing he had definitely done some sexual pleasures before. I mean I didn't doubt he did but apparently he really knew what he was doing. I mean the first time I had sex was good and the orgasms were amazing but this was beyond. No words could explain the fire burning in my veins or the orgasm that was fast approaching. I moaned then gasped gripping his back as his thumb was now resting on my clit rubbing in a circular motion as the fingers kept pulsing into me. He sped up a little as his thumb went not only faster but harder and my legs instantly tightened. I was about to climax, it was so close just a little more.

"Shane..no..now" I say stumbling over my words. Soon I felt him suck harder on my neck his fangs sunk deeper into my skin. I squeal digging my nails into his back in pain but pleasure as well. My body was tense all over and I thrust my hips into his hand and I lost it. I threw my head back.

"AHH SHANE OH YES… SHANE" I screamed on my high. The climax went cursing through my body. I have never felt anything like that before. I felt him remove his fangs from my skin and I slightly whimpered. I felt him then softly kissing where he bit me. It oddly soothed the pain I felt. I just stayed laying down knowing if I sat up to fast I would be dizzy as I had some blood loss. I knew he could control it and he did very well. I am not going to lie it was truly orgasmic though. I 'm sure it would've got me off on the bite itself but I wasn't complaining he knew other ways to please me, which he was especially good at.

Soon his lips fell from my neck and I smile moving my neck now looking at him. I smile running my one hand along his cheek. He had a drop of blood on his lips. I couldn't care and it didn't bother me because I instantly brought his lips to mine in a kiss. He took that time to slowly slip his fingers from my core and I groaned a little but he kissed me to silent my mouth. I smiled as did he when he pulled back.

"Was that okay?" He asked and I nodded

"Better than" I smiled and he kissed me rolling off of me. I smile slowly sitting up with his help. I kept the sheet around my body covering my very exposed one.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked worried

"Yeah just a little light headed because of the blood loss but you didn't take too much, you are very controlled" I smiled

"It was hard but I would never hurt you, and you were enjoying it too much to mess it up at that point" He said with a smirk and I playfully hit him.

"Whatever" I said and he smiled. Honestly I couldn't keep the goofy smile off my face.

He got up and washed off in my bathroom. With his help I made it there and I sat in the shower running the water along my body. He left for a few minutes and changed the sheets of my bed tossing the soiled ones in the washing machine. We needed no proof this ever happened, we had our memories and no-one especially my parents had to or would know about this night. It was for us only.

I was eventually curled up in his arms. His arms were cold again but I always found them comforting. I washed my hair and body and got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I looked at my neck and there were two small puncture wounds but they stopped bleeding and there weren't that noticeable any more. Shane said they would be gone soon and I nodded knowing make-up would do for the next couple of days. There was a slim chance he would ever bite me again but I didn't mind it was something to try. Plus we were only dating for 6 months.

I just hung up from taking the call from my parents. They got to where they were stopping for the night. I told them Shane and I were watching a movie and they didn't care like I said earlier they trusted us to be responsible. I had blew out the candles and was really just enjoying being beside Shane.

Sadly I knew we might not be together forever, because well I wouldn't be alive forever but I would be with him as long as I could I loved him and I knew he loved me too. We definitely said that to each other a fair amount. I close my eyes ready for sleep.

"Good Night Mitchie I love you" He says watching the movie knowing I was almost asleep. I was really tired and I knew the blood loss had something to do with that as well.

"I love you too" I said sleepily

I knew we might not always be together but he gave me something no other could ever give me. He gave me his bite of love. Now forever he was something to me that no-one would be as he was _MY _bite of love.

**A/N: That was interesting and rated M for a reason. I don't have much to say. Hope for you who read it enjoyed Shane being a vampire. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
